The Little Mer-Wendy part 21 - Peter Pan and Wendy Become Adults/A Happy Ending
Fade to morning with Peter, who is still unconscious, on the beach and Wendy watching sadly, yet dreamily, from a distance. Ector and Mushu look on.) *Ector/Triton: She really does love him, doesn't she, Mushu? *Mushu/Sebastian: Well, it's like I always say, Your Majesty. Children got to be free to lead their own lives. *Ector/Triton: You always say that? (sighs) Then I guess there's just one problem left. *Mushu/Sebastian: And what's that, Your Majesty? *Ector/Triton: How much I'm going to miss her. (With that, Ector places his trident on the water flatly while pointing it in Wendy's direction. At the same time, magic comes through the ripples of the water from Ector's trident, goes towards Wendy, and soon touches her. All of a sudden, the mer-girl's mertail starts to glow, and she is turning into a 22-year-old version of herself. When Wendy looks down at her glowing mertail and her female changes, her surprised look quickly goes into a smile of excitement. She then looks at Ector and Mushu, who are smiling at her.) (Upon waking up, Peter wakes up and shakes his head. Then he looks at himself. He realizes he has turned into a 23-year-old version of himself. And then, he sees Wendy coming out of the water once again a human and a 22-year-old one, wearing a light blue glittering tank dress.) (An ecstatic smile forms on Peter's face upon seeing his true love. He starts walking in her direction, but suddenly starts running towards her. Soon, he picks up Wendy spins she around, and lands her on her bare feet. Then the two adults hug each other tightly, not wanting to let go. Peter and Wendy look at each other passionately. Then, they kiss, which fades into the kiss on their wedding day. On that day, wedding bells are ringing.) (Peter is now wearing an adult version of his repaired prince clothes he had on earlier when he was a kid, and Wendy is wearing an adult version of her light blue dress over a white camisole, petticoat, and bloomers, a gold tiara and necklace, and light blue pumps.) (Copper pops out of nowhere and licks the two on each cheek.) (The crowd cheers and claps their hands as they are super happy for this marriage, even the Scullery Maid, who is crying on Birch's lab coat.) (Below, Wendy's family is also happy, including her sisters, who are waving and wishing her good luck.) (Orville picks up Nemo so that Wendy could kiss him. After Wendy does so, Orville lowers Nemo as he waves goodbye to her.) (Mushu is sitting on the re-baked wedding cake with tears in his eyes. But he is attacked by the Mad Hatter. He beats the Mad Hatter up by cutting the rope with his claw and letting the mast hit him in the mouth, causing all of the Mad Hatter's teeth to come out and him to fall down. Mushu then returns to the sea.) *Mushu/Sebastian: Yes! Thank you, thank you. (Ector rises up out of the water so that he could hug his fully-grown daughter.) *Wendy/Ariel: I love you, daddy. (Big finale while "Part of Your World" music plays. Ector lets go before Wendy blows him a kiss. He shoots a rainbow with lots of glitter from his trident as the ship sails off as Wendy and Peter Pan kiss.) Chorus: Now we can walk Now we can run Now we can stay all day in the sun Just you and me And I can be Part of your world Category:SuperWhyMovies Category:The Little Mermaid Parts Category:Transcripts